Sam the magician
by Exuperance18
Summary: Sam and Andy's first date after their suspension and it's awkward. What will Sam do to change that!


**Sam the Magician**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was usually like a beehive. Phones ringing, voices echoing through the whole surface, people moving, discussing, arguing … Expect at that exact moment. The buzz from a few seconds ago stopped when Sam reached the coffee stand and more importantly the person standing right in front of it.

Their gaze met and oblivious could not qualify any of them at that exact moment. They were both hyper aware of the dozens of eyes currently trying to pierce holes in their back with their curious gazes and as just many suspicious ears waiting to catch a glimpse of their conversation.

So when Sam spoke, it was in a very low and quiet tone so she could be the only one to hear what he had to say and he kept it to the essential "are we still on for tonight?"

She turned her face once again to meet his, that beautiful smile he loved so much adorning her face "yes we are! Still 8 o'clock?"

He nodded his face on full dimples display mode!

"See you tonight then!" and they parted their way to begin their first day back.

RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB-RB

They ate in silence. A very uncomfortable one! Each of them was trying to enjoy their evening but the awkwardness of the moment was too much for Andy. She sighed, a really soft and almost unnoticeable. Expect when you're dining in front of a cop, one of the very best ones actually.

Sam raised his gaze to watch Andy, he could feel the stress radiating from her whole body. Her shoulders were squared, her jaws were tight and she kept toying with a corner of her napkin. He would lie if he didn't feel it in his own body too. He thought about that date a lot while on suspension. It was one of the things he was looking forward to, to be honest. But here they were and it just didn't feel … right or good.

Keeping his gaze on Andy a few more seconds, he dropped his cutlery on his plate before pushing it a few inches ahead of him on the table.

Hearing the noise, Andy's head raised and their gazes met.

"This is was a bad idea. I am sorry." He said smiling, his eyes soft on her.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed so loud that a few heads turned towards them. Careful to keep her voice down this time she added "No! What do you mean it was a bad idea?" she was worried, he could tell by the lines on her forehead and the way her beautiful eyes were crown by a frown.

"Well … I heard that the chef of this place had been arrested a few days ago! Maybe I should have picked up another restaurant!" he said, his voice cool and well collected.

"Really?" Andy was relieved now – restaurant issue, she could manage that. "I mean, no … no, the place is fine, really fine actually." She said genuinely smiling.

"So…" she added, her voice drawling a bit.

"Yeah?" he knew it was just a matter of seconds for her to ask what she wanted to know… call it never-resting-cop-instincts …

Lowering her voice and pushing her upper body forward, she asked "what was the chef arrested for?" a smile adorning her face.

Mimicking her antics from a few seconds, he pushed his upper body forward her so their bodies were leaning over the table, each of them drawn to the other one like a magnet.

When he replied, his voice was laced with conspiracy "well" … he looks around before setting his gaze on her again, a smug smile on his face "I heard he beat up an egg pretty badly."

Andy looks at him, totally dumbfounded. That man, in front of her, is a magician. A smile creeps onto her face, her megawatt signature smile actually. And she starts to laugh. He likes the sound of her when she laughs, actually he loves it … or her… He still debates on that actually. Or at least, that's what he tells himself…

He has that smile on his face, the same one from the diner on their Sudbury trip. It's a smile of satisfaction. So yeah, he is a magician for making what was an uncomfortable situation into the utter opposite in 15 seconds flat with only one crappy joke from what could possibly be declared the worst joke book ever.

They stay like that for a couple of moments. Their bodies inclining towards each other, eyes locked and goofy smiles plastered on their faces when Sam breaks the silence.

"Andy … Look … What I was trying to say, I guess is that we … um … I think we've kind of passed the dating point already." He paused a moment. "I knew from the second day we worked together how you take your coffee, I know that burgers make you feel better when you're pissed off, I know you had it rough growing up, I know when something bothers you and you're thinking too hard about it because you frown and your nose wrinkles, …" he lowered his voice "I know what position makes you moan and groan and that you like it when I…"

"Okay, okay … I get it!" the smile was still on her face and her voice had that playful edge he likes so much.

"Would you like to leave?" watching the concern creeping on her face again, he clarifies "to go somewhere else I mean?"

"Would you be mad if I say yes?" she asks.

"No" he shakes his head "Not at all actually. I don't care where I am as long as you're with me!" he smiles at her and extends his hand towards her.

F!N

So? That idea actually came because that joke moment during 'Big nickel' is one of my favorite, the look on Sam's face is priceless and I totally can see him doing it again to rub any awkwardness out! So, I looked on the internet for bad jokes and believe it or not I do have a file on my computer named 'Sam's bad jokes book'! – Thanks for reading and please take two seconds to review! Emma


End file.
